The 101th Hunger Games
by DawnShadowQueen
Summary: SYOT. Form is inside. Rated T for usual Hunger Games stuff. If the Mockingjay rebellion never happened, it would go on. This is the 101th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright now, what if the whole thing with Katniss and Peeta never happened? It would go on. This is the 101th Hunger Games and it is a SYOT. Here's the form:**

_**GENERAL:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**District:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**History:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Romance Yes/No：**_

_**BEFORE GAMES:**_

_**Attitude toward Games:**_

_**Reaping outfit:**_

_**Token:**_

_**Volunteered or reaped:**_

_**Reaction:**_

_**Any particular thoughts:**_

_**People who say goodbye:**_

_**Career?:**_

_**IN THE CAPITOL**_

_**Chriot outfit:**_

_**Prep team:**_

_**Stylist:**_

_**Interview outfit:**_

_**Angle (funny, cold, etc):**_

_**Anything particular to discuss?:**_

_**TRANING**_

_**Strenghths:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**What they show the Gamemakers:**_

_**Alliance?:**_

_**GAMES:**_

_**Outfit:**_

_**Bloodbath participant?:**_

_**What they get:**_

_**Idea for Arena?:**_

_**How they die:**_

_**POST-GAMES:(If they survive)**_

_**Reaction to victor:**_

_**Reaction to Districts:**_

_**Last thought/action before story ends:**_

**Please only submit by PM. I can't accept reviews, im sorry, but that'd go against the site rules.**


	2. Chapter 2

This hunger games is also going to have a sponsor system. This is it. You can also submit 4 tributes, and reserve ones too.

Submiting a tribute: 25

Subbmitting 2 tributes: 35

Submitting 3 tributes: 45

Submitting 4 tributes: 65

Submitting a female tribute: 5

Submitting a male tribute: 10

Submitting a bloodbath tribute: 5

Submitting escorts, stylists, avoxes,etc: 5 points per character

Submitting arena ideas: 5

Review: 5

Complicated review: 10 points

That's all I thought of so far. Please add up your points and help your tribute to the rewards!

Rewards:

Small weapon under 1 foot: 15 points

Large weapon over 3 feet : 20 points

Small backpack with food and water: 30 points

First aid kit (simple): 25 points

First aid kit (fully stocked): 35 points

Small Weapon pack: 40 points

Big weapon pack: 60 points

Full capitol meal (with chocolate bar lol): 100 points

Life pill: Bring your tribute back to life! 900 points


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the open spots for the tributes. I have moslty girls, so boys are needed. A lot.

District 1

F: Marie Opalynn

M:

District 2

F: Ravina Arens

M:

District 3

F:

M:

District 4

F: Ona Balantynn

M: Lorcan Chondor

District 5

F: Copeland Rawls

M:

District 6

F:

M:

District 7

F: Riya Spark

M:

District 8

F:

M:

District 9

F:

M:

District 10

F:

M:

District 11

F: Acicia Brownloft

M: Indigo Arvoyo

District 12

F:

M:

And that's all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone and welcome to... the 101th Hunter Games! May the odds be ever in your favor and enjoy!**

RING! RING!

"Ugh..." Marie sighed and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She stood up and stretched. Then...

"Marie? Are you awake?" asked her grandmother, peeking into her room.

"Of course I am, Grandma." she said.

"Today's reaping day. I'll leave you to get ready."

Marie smiled and with a "I'll be down in no time!" she began to get ready.

She put on a sparkling pink dress with some silver outlines. Her shoes were silver to match. Marie decided that her hair would be out with a big pink ribbon. She silpped on a diamond ring her mother gave her when she was little. Very pretty.

Then, she walked downstairs.

"Morning, Marie." said her Grandpa.

"Morning, Grandpa!" she replied happily.

"You ready for the Reaping?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Marie grinned cheekily.

* * *

After a great breakfast, Marie went down to the District Square.

"Hi, Belle!" she said when she saw her best friend.

"Oh! Hi Marie." Belle replied.

"Do you think I'll get chosen?" Marie asked.

By this time, they were at the front of the line. "Go in." said the Peacekeeper, after pricking Marie's finger.

Marie grinned and filed in.

Soon, the square was full. The mayor gave his cheesy speech and the escort, a woman named Lilly Harins, began to pick out the names.

"Ladies first!" she sang happily. "And our female tribute is..."

Marie was totally unprepared. "Marie-Clare Opaline!"

Marie walked onto the stage. A boy, with black eyes, brown hair, and of average height was called up.

Marie looked at him and smiled. She could take him on.


End file.
